


Anubis

by PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Egyptian God Harry, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hybrid Harry, M/M, Mates, Pet Harry, Possessive Tom Riddle, Slash, Sub Harry, Underage Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9514088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife/pseuds/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife
Summary: Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort unexpectedly finds out his mate is an Egyptian God named Anubis.The ears and tail aren't as shocking when you compare the God's taste for human flesh.





	

               

Quick speech notes:

" Normal tallking"

' Tom's thoughts'

_" Parseltongue"_

_" Mind Talking"_

 

                              Anubis

 

 

                   Lord Voldemort currently found himself being dragged about by his closest follower and best friend Lucius Malfoy, in a very extravagant magical marketplace in India. Voldemort had been feeling a little down and Lucius's solution for everything is shopping, hence why he found himself moved from tent to tent for hours on end. This did nothing to improve the Dark Lord’s mood at all.

Lucius was currently in a jewelry store with Voldemort standing boredly outside until a tent filled with odd looking animals across the way caught his attention. He easily made his way through the crowd unnoticed since he was not in that god forsaken snake glamour. He only wore that to scare the living shit out of Dumbledore, but in times like this he looked like his normal self, who was also known as Tom. With jet black hair, a well carved jaw line, dark eyes and an actual nose, Tom could go out everyday without a single eyelash batted at him.

       Once inside the tent, Tom could make out rows upon rows of cages. There were many rare magical creatures, but none that really caught his eye. He made his way to the middle of the tent where a stand was set up like a cash register.  
Behind it Tom saw the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. Curled up sleeping on a large pillow was a small beautiful boy that looked to be no more than ten with large black Puma like ears on top of his head and a fluffy black tail curled protectively around him. His extremely pale face and delicate features looked almost angelic. An loud Arabian man walked up to Tom, who he assumed to be the tent owner.  
“ I see you have found my little beauty. Got him in last night. I couldn't bring myself to keep him in the cage so he’s been asleep there for the day. The Poachers who brought ‘im didn’t say where they found him but I wouldn’t be able to tell you what he is anyhow. Very rare I suppose, never heard of human looking cat creatures before,” The man rambled on.

Tom half-listened to what he said because he was still staring at the creature. There was an unexplainable warm feeling in his chest that he had never felt before. Tom knew that the small angelic creature in front of him belonged to him. He pulled out a small bag of 900 Galleons to the man. 

"I believe that will cover the cost,” Tom said to the man who almost fell over at the sight of so much money. Tom walked over to the sleeping half Puma kitten. He conjured a soft blanket and wrapped the kitten in his arms, who surprisingly stayed asleep the whole time. Tom walked out of the tent happy as can be with the warmth now fully spreading throughout his body. He spotted a frantic looking Lucius outside, probably looking for him. Finally Lucius spotted him and ran towards Tom.

“ Tom wherever did you go!- Oh, what do you have there?” Lucius asked switching from worried to curious in a matter of seconds. Tom chuckled at his friends antics which made Lucius’s curiosity even worse since it’s been ages since the dark lord chuckled.

“ I found something that has caught my attention quite quickly,” Tom said, pulling down the blanket to show the sleeping Puma kitten’s face.  
Lucius looked shocked, “ Tom I’ve never seen a creature like this before. He must be a rare magical creature.” Lucius ran his hands over the furry black ears making them twitch. Tom felt a wave of jealousy at someone touching what belonged to him.

 _‘_ Another thing that confuses me. Great’ He thought.

“ I think that concludes todays shopping. I will look in the ministry files to see if I can find out what he is. Goodbye Tom,” Lucius said with the popping sound of apparition. Tom looked down at the the bundle in his arms and hoped that the pull of apparition wouldn’t disturb his pet.  
With a pop he was now standing in his quiet master bedroom. Amazingly his pet was still sound asleep in his arms. Tom starts to wonder if the creature sleeps most of its life, which would be a shame because he was dying to see what its beautiful face looked like awake. Tom set the creature down on his king sized bed, it was only five and too early to sleep so he might as well get some work done done. By work he means going through boring paperwork and countless letters to fulfill his Dark Lord duties.  
Two hours later Tom was pleased with the work he did and called it a night. He called Minsy his house elf to make some dinner. Nagini chose that time to enter his study.  
_“ Master you smell different,_ ” she said coiling up around Tom’s shoulders.

 _“ Nagini I have found a new pet,”_ Tom replied walking into the adjoining bedroom. Nagini hissed curiously and slithered onto the bed to inspect the creature. Still the creature slept on, not even knowing that a deadly snake was around him.

 _“ Master you are his mate_ ,” Nagini said. All the colour on Tom’s face drained.

 _“ Mate?! Nagini he is an animal,_ ” he yells out almost falling over from shock.

 _“ All animals have mates, Tom. Only rare creatures can have humans as mates.”_ She says laughing at how ridiculous Tom looks freaking out about having a mate.

 _“ So he only has the body of a human?"_   Tom asked. ‘How will we speak to each other?’ He wondered.

“ _Yess, but do not worry master. Mates are together for a reason, I’m sure you will figure out a way to talk,”_ Nagini says and slithers out of the room, leaving Tom and his new mate alone.

Tom sighs and looks over to his still sleeping mate. ‘ I guess that explains the warm feeling I have when holding him.’  
Tom slips out of his clothes until he was standing in only boxers and slipped into bed next to the creature. 

'Maybe I can figure this out if he ever wakes up’ Tom thinks finding it funny how the creature slept the whole day without moving.

/ Ten O’Clock at night /

Tom awoke suddenly to glowing green eyes inches away from his face. He would’ve screamed if he wasn’t so entranced at the sight. The glowing orbs stared intently back him. It took a moment for Tom to realize that his mate was awake.

‘Of course he had to have a nocturnal mate, just perfect.’

Minutes passed by of the two just staring, the creature was the first to move. He pressed his forehead to Tom’s and seemed to be focusing intently. Tom felt something he had only felt when Dumbledore had tried Legilimency on him, but this felt very different. It was warm and welcome. His mind did not fight it but accepted it. Then he heard thoughts in his head that were not his. It was a small voice that belonged to a child.

 _“ The man is pretty.”_ Tom heard in his mind.

Confused he came a conclusion that his mate had connected their minds to hear each other’s thoughts.

“ Hello, I’m Tom can you understand me?” Tom says in a quiet voice to not scare the small creature.

_“ The man speaks, what is he saying? Strange tongue he speaks.”_   

'Maybe we can only understand each other through this telepathy type of speech.' Tom concludes. 

 _“ Hello I’m Tom.”_ Tom says in his head. From the widening of green orbs in front of him Tom could tell that his mate heard him.

 _“ Tom Tom? My mates name is Tom Tom. I’m called Anubis.” _ Anubis’s voice sounded very happy at saying Tom's name.

‘Anubis? As in the Egyptian God of the afterlife.’ Tom wondered.

 _“ Anubis, where did you get your name from?”_ Tom asks. Anubis cocks his head to the side cutely and smiled.

 _“ It’s my dad’s name. My mom’s name is Bastet she was really pretty.”_ He replies with his black tail swishing languidly behind him.

‘ Anubis and Bastet? The Egyptian Gods? Could Anubis really be the son of two Egyptian gods?’ He would have to confer with Lucius about this. Although Lucius might not be too happy at being awoken at night. That man gets extremely agitated at his beauty sleep being interrupted.  
Tom continued to listen to Anubis's busy thoughts that seemed to go at a million miles an hour. Out of the jumble Tom heard the words milk and meat. He must be hungry.  
“ Mincy,” Tom called and a house elf popped in making Anubis jump into the air and burrow into Tom’s chest. Tom laughed at the reaction but was also very happy that Anubis would go to him for safety.  
“ Would you bring a dish of milk and a dish of cooked fish?” He asked.  
Mincy nodded her head, “ Yes Mincy will get that sir” she said popping off to the kitchen.  
Tom hoped Anubis liked fish, don’t all cats like fish? If Tom was right about Anubis being the son of two Egyptian Gods, then he hoped Anubis wasn't craving human flesh. Although he would love to see the looks on Dumbledore and his Order of flaming chickens faces when they see Lord Voldemort with a flesh eating God of Egypt. But from what he has seen now, Anubis was still very much so a kitten. Which was undeniably the cutest sight he had ever seen. Not that he would admit to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Comment if you want this continued


End file.
